


Stranded for Valentines

by northernlights



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernlights/pseuds/northernlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona, stranded on Valentines meets up someone from her past, and the two are allowed the night denied them before.</p><p>A quick on-off I did for V-Day.  Possibility for more if mood strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded for Valentines

Arizona swirled the drink in her hand as she surveyed the various couples in her Atlanta hotel bar on this Valentine’s night. Her plan had been a nice night out with Callie back home, with hopes of a mind blowing night of sex following dinner at one of the most exclusive restaurants in Seattle, that being hospital owners allowed them to enjoy. Those plans were dashed however two days ago when a massive ice storm had left her stranded. She envied the people around her, those in love, or on the cusp of love. She longed for the feeling again. Being without doubt with the person you were with. The bartender walked up and placed another drink in front of her as she downed the last for her martini.   
“Sorry, I didn’t order that.” Arizona called to him as he turned around to place her glass in the sink. The friendly man turned as cocked his head down the bar.  
“Of course,” Arizona said at the obvious pick up attempt by some stranger. The desperate were starting to emerge, the ones looking for that hopeful change meeting with the future love of their lives at some bar on Valentine’s Day. Arizona looked down the bar to shake off the hopeful admirer, knowing it was time to finish up and head back up to her room. The area the bartender nodded to was now empty, Arizona sighed in relief.  
“A beautiful women like you, alone on the most romantic day, now something is definitely wrong with the world,” a voice whispered close to her ear.  
Arizona’s breath caught in her chest, that voice, that accent that all to briefly on night whispered into her ear as they succumbed to desire in a sterile on-call room.  
“Lauren.” Arizona turned to the body that slid on to the stool beside her, her left hand running down her back slowly coming to a stop a hair above her pant line, but not removing, only moving her nails in small circles. She was as bold as ever, and Arizona was once again un-willing to let her stop. Arizona took a sip of her new drink before placing it on the counter touring it around, planning her next move.  
“Arizona Robbins, never in a millions years did I expect to find you here, tonight,” Lauren purred as she sipped her whiskey.  
“Coming back from a conference in Miami, been stuck two days, you,”   
“Heading home from a surgery in Dallas, got in today, but my connecting has been cancelled. I like your hair,” Lauren reached her free hand out tucking a stray piece behind Arizona ear, then ran her fingers down her neck before releasing. Arizona caught Laurens eyes glancing down at her left hand, “Anyone waiting for you back home?” Lauren finished off her drink and waved off the bar keep.   
Arizona looked down at her drink, then back up at Lauren, who was staring at her as she rested her head in hands. “Yes and no, you?”  
“Yes and no,” Lauren answered as Arizona downed her drink then turned her body fully to her and leaned in, lips inches away from each other, “Arizona,”  
“Yours or mine,” Arizona answered as she nipped at Lauren’s lips.  
“I have the presidential suite.” Lauren stood up and dropped a couple bills on the counter holding her hand out to Arizona, leading them out of the bar. They briefly stopped by the front counter, Arizona nipping at Lauren’s neck as she ordered up a bottle of champagne, some strawberries and an assortment of appetizers. 

Unfortunately, the elevator was occupied until two floor below Lauren’s, so reluctantly the two were restricted to caressing touches as Arizona held Lauren at the back of the car. As soon as the two where alone Lauren spun around and pinned Arizona to the wall, bodies pressed together, as Arizona hands went behind Lauren, pulled her blouse from her skirt and touching skin, while Laurens flew to Arizona hair, running her fingers through her golden locks. Teeth clashed as the two fought for dominance. Feeling the car slow, Arizona began to back Lauren towards the doors, moving at such a perfect pace they did not need to stop as the doors opened as they arrived.  
“Left,” Lauren mumbled as they entered the hall and made their way to the door at the end of the short hall. Arizona moved one hand around to Lauren’s front and into her front pocket slipping out the room key and into the door, her eyes, never leaving Lauren’s. The door flew open, as they stumbled in, finding the closest hard surface. For the first time since their lips connected in the elevator, the two pulled apart. Lauren kicked the door beside them closed and turned on the light. “I need to see you this time.”

Arizona replaced the key into Lauren’s pants then moved her hand to the front and slowly unzipped the small zipper and released the clasp allowing the flowing slacks to fall to ground. Lauren, disentangled one of her hands from the tangled mess that was now Arizona’s hair and ran it down her front to her skin tight jeans. Also with a practice moved Lauren’s hand was soon stroking Arizona’s soaking wet panties. Lauren leaned and captured Arizona’s lips as she shoved her hand inside, met a fraction of a second later by Arizona doing the same. Slowly she pulled their lips apart leaning her forehead against Arizona’s as the two slowly at first then quickly increasing the pace. Both knew this would be quick, there would time later for the slower exploration they both knew each other craved, but right, it was this, bringing each other the release that had been building since those first words uttered in the bar. With knowledge that would take years for some to acquire, the pair, without words, quickly adjusted their movements and with a final few thrusts, moans of satisfaction bounced off the walls, as Lauren collapsed into Arizona’s frame. Arizona used her hand, not pinned between their bodies, to sooth Lauren’s laboured breathing, running comforting circle on her backside, pushing down the remains of her now ruined panties. As Lauren’s breathing calmed, slowly, due to their chests being crush together, Arizona’s followed suit, to the point their where no longer gasping for air.   
Lauren shifted her hips back allowing them to release their hands.   
“Can you stand?” Arizona whispered into Lauren’s ear as her free hand now made it way under Lauren’s shirt to her back, her hands now moving together, at the same time, pulling Lauren close to her body.  
“Am I crushing you,” Lauren laughed as she buried her nose in Arizona wet matted hair, her hands kneading Arizona’s butt.  
“Yes,” Arizona nipped at her ear, “but it’s ok, I like it,” followed a whisper in her ear, “I like you being in control.”   
Lauren pulled back and smiled and leaned in to capture Arizona’s lips. 

Loosing track of time, a knock interrupted the lovers. “Room service, Dr. Boswell.”   
Lauren stepped back and reached down to her forgotten pants. “I got it,” Arizona whispered, doing up her jeans as Lauren grabbed her pants and headed into the living room.  
Arizona opened the door and smiled as she grabbed the cart and pulled a 50 out of her jeans and handing it to the slack jawed teenager on the other side. Quickly she closed the door and wheeled the cart to the living room.

“So how did you score this room,” Arizona asked as shook her head at Lauren who sat on the sofa, legs spread, waiting for Arizona to finish undressing her, but no other clothing removed. Arizona grabbed the champagne and glasses and walked over placing them on the coffee table before stepping between Lauren’s legs.  
Lauren moved her hands back to Arizona’s jeans and quickly began to undress her again, “Dallas Children’s is footing this bill, as you know I do not come cheep.”  
“No you don’t, but I didn’t realize we paid for presidential suites, on your way home.” Arizona bent over and kissed Lauren as she removed her jeans and ruined panties. Arizona braced herself on the couch as she stepped out of her pants before lowering herself onto Lauren’s lap.  
“Only room left in all of Atlanta, at least that is what I will tell them.” Arizona laughed deeply as her hands quickly shed Lauren of her blouse and bra, leaving her naked underneath Arizona.  
“Does the great Lauren Boswell give discounts?”  
“Nope, but,” starting to unbutton Arizona’s top, “she is not opposed to provide some service, to certain doctors,” the blouse now free joined the other clothing on the floor, “free of charge.”  
“Really, and what would those services include?” Arizona moved one hand down to grasp one of Lauren’s breasts and began to massage it.  
“Extensive oral exams,” a flick of a finger and the front clasp of Arizona’s bra was opened and Lauren moved her mouth in, “sensual massages,” a hand went to Arizona thigh and began to knead it, “mind blowing orgasms.” The hand that was on Arizona’s thigh moved higher and higher as the assault on her chest continued. Arizona grabbed hold of Lauren’s head and held it close as the other grabbed the back of the couch as the two began to move together,   
“And, oh god, how does one become one of these doctors, god baby don’t stop,”  
“Steal my coffee.” Lauren bit down hard and quickly entered Arizona, “let yourself go baby, loose control.”  
“I am, I am,” Arizona quickened her movements as road Lauren’s fingers, throwing her head back, giving Lauren more access to her body, “Lauren,” Arizona yelled as she crashed over the edge, loosing her strength and falling onto Lauren’s welcoming body. 

Lauren smoothly turned their bodies so Arizona now lay on the couch, with Lauren covering her sweaty body with her own, “worth every penny,” Arizona whispered as she captured Laurens lips,   
“you haven’t even experienced my oral exams,” Lauren gave her a quick kiss before getting up and pouring them some champagne and some food. “So your yes and no answer downstairs?”  
“Callie, we separated after you left, and I actually began to see someone very casually before she invited me back home, thanks” Arizona accepted food as she sat up and moved allowing Lauren to stretch out beside her. They shared a quick toast and bite,  
“and we got back together but stopped talking, I think we were afraid of what would be said, why I was with you, she wouldn’t accept the mistake reason I was giving.”  
“Wasn’t it though,” Lauren asked as she brushed back Arizona’s hair.  
“Yes and no,” Arizona gave her a quick kiss, “yes because of my commitment to Callie, but no, because of what you gave me.”  
“And what was that.”  
“The knowledge that I was desirable even now, and I needed that acceptance so bad, and Lauren, I would do it again.” The two shared a long kiss before pulling back and having more champagne. “Anyways, it all came to a head at a friends wedding and I asked her if she stilled love me and wanted to be with me of now, the post crash me. Well we argued for some time, and came to the realization that we love each other but needed to take a step back, so we are separated again, and are dating, with the realization that we may not work, but we will try.”  
“Are you happy,”   
“At times, it’s hard though at times, but that’s life,” Arizona pulled Lauren close and held her, “this, you makes me happy, I wish things where different sometimes,”  
“Me too,” Lauren kissed her chest, “are you cold, we can head to the bedroom.”  
“A little, then I can take this thing off if you don’t mind,” Arizona glanced down to her leg.  
“No problem, lets go.” Lauren sat up and grabbed the food and headed to the bed,  
“What about you,” Arizona asked pushing herself off the couch and following Lauren to the bed. Lauren pulled the covers back and slid in,  
“What do you mean,” Lauren asked as she began to kiss Arizona’s back side as she removed her leg before lying down and turning to lay on top of Lauren,  
“When you said yes and no downstairs.” Arizona rested her head on Laurens chest and just lay there giving Lauren the silence, she had granted her.  
“My partner, Jennifer, we’ve been together, for god, six years now.”  
“Does she know, about”  
“About me and you, not specifically, but she knows I have been with other women, just as I know she has, but it works, we both travel for our jobs a lot.”  
Arizona took a breath and kissed the top of Lauren’s breast, “do you love her?”  
“She’s what I deserve,” Lauren kissed the top of Arizona’s head and ran her fingers through her hair,  
“You deserve to be loved.” Arizona pushed herself up capturing Lauren’s mouth fully, “you are an amazing person, who deserves love.” Arizona then started to move her body down Lauren’s, showing her how amazing she thought her to be.

Lauren was wrapped tightly around Arizona from behind, pinning her to the bed when the shrill of the bedside phone woke her from her slumber. Rolling over gently in hopes of allowing Arizona continued rest, she reached for the phone, picking it up and the same moment and Arizona rolled back into her arms,  
“too early baby, sleep,” a voice muffled by her breast mumbled.  
Lauren gave a quick kiss to the top of her head for before bringing the phone to her mouth, “Boswell, yes that will work thank you.”  
“Who was that,” Lauren slid down into the bed and pulled Arizona close,   
“Airline, I’m on the noon flight to Charlotte.” Arizona responded with a tight squeeze,   
“I guess a night is better then last time.”  
“Do you want breakfast?”  
Arizona shook her head, “just this, for as long as possible.”  
“Kay, I’ll have to leave in an hour.”  
“Then an hour.” Arizona finally looked up into Lauren’s eyes as the two moved their lips together.

“You know if we liquidated everything, we could get a nice hut on a private beach somewhere and stay in bed naked for the rest of our lives.” Lauren was leaning on her elbow watching Arizona get changed after their final 40 minutes was up.  
Arizona turned and smiled as she did up her shirt, “so we would give up everything and just go off somewhere and have sex for the rest of our lives, sure.”  
“A girl can hope, can’t she,” Lauren laughed as she made her way across the bed and pulled Arizona close. “Maybe next time we will have a two days.”  
“I’d like that,” Arizona tilted Lauren’s head up giving her a quick kiss, “walk me out?”  
Lauren grabbed her robe, throwing it on and grabbed Arizona’s hand walking them to the door where they stopped, in the same place they first came together last night,  
“So this is it,” Lauren, pushed Arizona’s hair behind her head.  
“At least we get to say goodbye this time,” Arizona pulled Lauren close to her body, “never forget what I said, you’re amazing, and deserve everything.”  
“and you, never let anyone make you doubt how beautiful you are,” Lauren pushed them against the wall capturing Arizona’s mouth on last time. “we can stay,”  
“people need us,” Arizona pushed Lauren away, and grabbed the door. “Thank you the drink, last night,” as she stepped out.  
“Thank you, Arizona.” Lauren leaned on the door and watched as Arizona stepped into the elevator car.


End file.
